


Al suo posto

by kanako91



Series: Tempi di Alberi, di Fiori e di Frutti [10]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Book: The Children of Húrin, Character Study, Fantastic Racism, Flash Fic, Gen, Internalized racism, Introspection, mentions of Daeron - Freeform, mentions of Elu Thingol, mentions of Morwen, references to Quendi and Eldar
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanako91/pseuds/kanako91
Summary: "Se Saeros è stato messo alla berlina, era perché la vergogna se la meritava" dice Nellas, ne "I figli di Húrin", durante il processo a Túrin.Ma se la meritava davvero?Un'esplorazione dei pensieri di Saeros prima della famosa scena del pettine d'oro.
Series: Tempi di Alberi, di Fiori e di Frutti [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/299397
Kudos: 2





	Al suo posto

Il cucciolo di Uomo siede al suo posto.

Con gli abiti ancora sporchi di terra, fango e sostanze sulla cui provenienza Saeros preferisce non soffermarsi, quel selvaggio siede tra la _sua_ compagnia, come se nulla fosse, e nessuno gli dice niente.

Nessuno lo rimette al posto che gli spetta.

A terra. Con i cani che si litigano i resti del pasto.

Cos’ha di particolare che tutti sembrano sempre ben accoglierlo, nonostante lui non faccia alcuno sforzo per rendersi amabile? O quantomeno piacevole alla vista e all’olfatto?

Nessuno ha cercato in lui un talento speciale che rendesse la sua presenza a corte utile, oltre che accettabile.

Nessuno gli ha insegnato davvero come comportarsi per sopperire alla carenza di educazione ricevuta da quell’altezzosa di sua madre _Morben_.

Morben, Morben, Morben.

Bastava una parola della Signora di Dor-lómin e il Re dimenticava chi lo aveva privato della figlia, chi aveva portato il pericolo nel Doriath, privato il regno del suo più grande cantore. Tutto dimenticato, tutto perdonato, prendiamo il cucciolo di Uomo tra noi!

Facciamolo vivere come il principe che non è!

Usiamolo per colmare quel vuoto lasciato dall’altro Uomo!

Quasi fosse sempre stato così alla corte del Menegroth. Quasi l’accoglienza agli sfollati fosse sempre stata offerta senza prezzo.

Ma il prezzo Saeros lo aveva pagato.

Lo aveva pagato con le sete che indossava, con il canto che aveva esercitato finché Daeron non lo aveva notato e preso nella sua cerchia, con l’ingegno che aveva affinato fino a meritarsi un seggio nel consiglio del Re, dove era l’unico superstite della gente di Denethor a sedersi.

Tanta fatica per trovare il proprio posto occupato da un selvaggio appena rientrato dal bosco, senza che nessuno batta ciglio per l’ingiustizia.

Nessuno che gli faccia notare che quello è il posto di Saeros.

Ma Saeros non è arrivato fin lì per grazia del re. Saeros ha imparato a lottare per ottenere quel che gli spetta. Saeros ha faticato per ogni singolo onore che ha ricevuto.

E ora Saeros insegnerà al selvaggio qual è il suo posto.

**Author's Note:**

> Saeros ed io abbiamo una cosa in comune: non sopportiamo Turin.
> 
> E per questo ho sempre saputo che avrei scritto qualcosa su Saeros bello, dal pettinino d’oro, che riesce a insultare da vera Mean Girl del Menegroth.
> 
> A parte le mie associazioni poco ortodosse con film che adoro, mi affascinava l’antipatia di Saeros per Turin, soprattutto sapendo che era stato uno dei Nandor che si erano rifugiati dopo la morte di Denethor.  
> Questo dettaglio mi dava l’idea che ci potesse essere qualcosa di molto personale sotto quel risentimento e qualcosa di ironico nel suo uso di “Morben” per Morwen (questo proveniente dall’HoME XI, di preciso dalle note di _Quendi and Eldar_ ).
> 
> Qui ho cercato di esplorare proprio questo aspetto. Dopo anni di “voglio scrivere su Saeros” c’è voluto il primo lockdown per sbloccarmi (ah ah ah battutona).
> 
> Grazie a chi ha letto!
> 
> Kan


End file.
